The Christmas Spirits
by Rangersbabe10
Summary: It's a Christmas Story.. with a HEA! Oh and it is a Babe!


The Christmas Spirits

My name is Stephanie Plum and I am thirty-three years old. I am a somewhat professional bounty hunter. I'm really not that good. I always get garbage and nasty smelling stuff thrown at me. I get thrown off porches and buildings. I constantly have a stalker or a crazy after me. I've been shot, stabbed, beaten, and almost raped more times than I want to remember. Or the worst and the thing I hate the most is my cars always blowing up.

In fact, I just blew up another car. A two door '93 Ford Taurus that was supposed to be brown but it's more of a rust color now. Or maybe it's just nothing but rust. The passenger side door doesn't open so I got it for a steal. It isn't pretty to look at it, but it does the job I needed it for. Now blowing up a car is actually nothing new for me, but this time I was in the car when it exploded. That's right, I'm dead. I didn't feel anything. It didn't hurt at all. But my life did flash before my eyes in a nano second when I realized what the guy had planned.

Did I mention today was Christmas? Well it is. I was on the way to my parents' place for Christmas dinner when I spotted twenty-eight year old Nicholas Frost at the only open gas station. He was walking out of the store itself when I saw him. He didn't have anyone with him that I could see and he wasn't carrying anything either. So I turned my little Taurus around hoping maybe I would get lucky today.

Frost likes fire. Yes I know. That should have been my first clue to stay the hell away from him. But I couldn't. He was originally arrested for setting his boss' house on fire because he was fired. Yeah I wonder why. I know I wouldn't want an employee that likes to set things on fire. He missed his court date because he was at home, high as a kite and playing with fire.

He had already gotten away from me three times before. The first time I approached him was at his house. He just pushed me down and shut the door. Well damn, I mean he's over six foot tall and weighs over three hundred pounds so that was nothing for him. The second time he was on Stark Street. Probably looking for something to make him high. That's when he does his best with his fire magic hands. Or so he believes. That was the first time he threw a Molotov cocktail into my car, but I managed to get it out and throw it in a near by trash can. The trash can was destroyed but my car wasn't.

Now the third time I tried to capture him, I had Lula with me. Yes I know. That probably wasn't a good thing either, but I was hoping with her help I would have it in the bag. Nope. Instead, Frost threw a flaming bag of SHIT at me. That's right. I said shit and it was on fire. It didn't hit me when he threw it at me but to get the fire out I had to stomp on it and therefore I got covered in shit.

So today when I spotted him at the broken down-would probably do anything for a buck-gas station, I knew I had to stop and turn around. I knew my mother would blame the food being over cooked on me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to go anyway. This year she had invited Joe and while we were getting along just fine, I didn't want another Christmas dinner with the so many questions that would get thrown at me about being married with kids. I didn't want to be married and I didn't want any children. At least not right now. Maybe never I wasn't sure.

Last year Joe wasn't there, but the whole time I was there I had to listen at how perfect Valerie was and how good she was at everything. I had to listen at how my life sucked and how horrible I was at my job. That I needed to settle down and get married. That I was an embarrassment to her and our family and that everyone was all the time talking about me and my life. I didn't care. I was happy. I wish my mom would understand that.

Okay, I'm sorry. I keep getting off the subject of my death. So when I spotted him, I turned around to back to the gas station. And damn it if he hadn't disappeared on me. I circled the block about half a dozen times before coming to a stop back at the gas station. I looked around me but I didn't see Frost anywhere. All of a sudden out of no where an old black and white Jeep Wrangler hit the driver side of my little Taurus which sent me flying against the gas pump. He then pulled back and jumped out. I tried to get out but where he hit the door, it had jammed it shut.

I watched as Frost walked toward me with a bottle in his hand. I knew immediately what that bottle was. I frantically tried to get my door open but it wouldn't budge. I tried the passenger side, but that was hopeless on so many levels. He held up the bottle in front of me then a lighter. As he lit it, he was grinning and I was crying. I knew I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. I watched as he threw the lit bottle in my car and the next thing I knew I was where I am now.

I was standing in my apartment wearing a white and pink night gown. It went all the way to my ankles and covered every inch of my skin. And the funny thing was, it looked scary familiar, but I had not a clue where from. I also didn't know why I was standing in my apartment when I knew I was just blown to smithereens. I know it isn't funny, but I'm in denial and I'm sticking with that.

"Stephanie." A deep male voice sounds behind me and I turn around. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. He even looked the same. He was wearing a pair of brown pleated pants and a green flannel shirt with plaid suspenders. His hair was thinning and was a light wispy gray. He was my Grandpa and I missed him terribly.

"Grandpa?" I couldn't help but ask.

He grinned and nodded. "My favorite grand-daughter." He commented as he held out his arms for a hug. I walked into the circle of arms and squeezed him tight.

"I miss you, Grandpa." I spoke against his neck.

I felt him smile. "I miss you too." He replied.

It then occurred to me. If my Grandpa Mazur was here that I must truly be dead. I didn't have any illusions about that, but one could always hope. Now I knew that there wasn't any hope left.

"Am I dead?" I asked as I pulled away; already knowing the answer.

To my surprise he shook his head. "You are not, Steph. At least... not yet." He stated. I cocked my head in complete confusion and he gave another small smile. "I am your Ghost of Christmas Past. I've come to show you a part of your past that changed your life forever." He added.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to see this, but I nodded in agreement. He grabbed my hand and before my eyes we were in my parents living room. The only difference was that everything was almost twenty years younger, including my parents. Then it hit me and why this freaking night gown was so familiar. I was seven years old and wearing the same night gown.

My sister and myself were sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree with presents surrounding the both of us. My sister's gifts included a new baby doll-one that was 'life-like', an easy bake oven, and lots of clothes and make up. My gifts were simple but my favorite was my Wonder Woman outfit; lasso included.

I watched as my sister was dutifully making a cake and tending to her baby doll at the same time. She was so tender and loving towards that hunk of plastic, I wanted to play with fire with the doll itself. It was just a doll for crying out loud not a real freaking baby.

I watched as my mother came to sit down beside Valerie and help her. She helped with the baking of the cake and then laughed as Valerie finished 'feeding' the baby and handed the doll to its 'Grandmother.'

I watched as I sat on the sidelines in my Wonder Woman outfit and boots; trying to get my mother's attention. She wasn't paying any attention to me until she turned around and told me to hush. My seven year old bottom lip quivered with hurt and tears filled my big blue eyes. I didn't understand my mother's rejection.

"Do you remember this Christmas, Stephanie?" My Grandfather asked me.

I nodded. I do remember. About two weeks later, I jumped off the garage roof in my Wonder Woman costume and broke my arm. My mother went berserk and took my outfit away and most of my freedom too.

"I jumped off the garage roof in that outfit. And broke my arm." I responded.

"What was the effect of that? Do you remember?" He asked and I shook my head. All I remember was no longer being allowed to play with my Wonder Woman costume.

My grandfather let out a sigh and shook his head in sadness. "Right after your jump from the garage roof, your mother went on a binge trying to get you to be more like your sister. She forced everything from cooking to cleaning to make up and dress up on you. She wanted to clip your wings, Stephanie and she thought she succeeded when you married Richard Orr. But little did she know, your wings grew back and you remembered to fly."

The sight before me disappeared and I was back in my apartment. This time I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt with my dockers. Hell yeah! I loved these shoes. I looked around me and found my grandfather gone. I frowned. I didn't even get to say good bye. I continued to look around me and waited with an anxiousness I didn't understand.

A woman magically appeared in front of me and I hadn't a clue at who she was, but she was beautiful. Her hair was platinum blond and she had the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Angel of Christmas Future." She answered.

I didn't like that answer. What happened to the present? Did I not get a Ghost of Christmas Present and I thought it was Ghost of Christmas Future not Angel. She shook her head and I began to wonder if I said that out loud.

"You didn't speak out loud, Stephanie. I am an angel. I am your angel so that allows me to read your mind and see your thoughts." She told me and I nodded.

"So what happened to my present Ghost?" I asked her.

She gave me a smile. "You know what your present consists of. Right now you are having an inner war with yourself over two very caring and deserving men. You know in your heart who to choose, but your head speaks otherwise along with your family and your upbringing. You know where you are in the present, but I am here to show you the future without you in it. Then your head along with your heart will know for sure." Her voice was soothing and I found myself wanting to hear more.

"Before you left for your parents' house, who called you?" She asked me. I wanted to ask if she already knew who called. Seeing as how she was my Angel, shouldn't she know this. But I didn't. I gave her the truth.

"Ranger." I answered honestly.

She nodded. "And what did he want?" She questioned.

I swallowed and let out a sigh. "For me to spend Christmas with him... and his family." I hesitated in answering, but I knew she already knew the truth.

"You didn't go?" She wondered out loud. I could hear the disbelief and shock in her voice.

I shook my head. I didn't go and I didn't want to admit the reason behind my decision either. I just couldn't do it. "I told him no because I had already promised my mother I would be at her house." I answered; although not truthfully.

She made a harrumph sound and nodded. She knew I was lying. I hoped I didn't go to hell for lying to an Angel. My mother would never forgive me if I went to hell for lying to an Angel. Mental head slap! What the hell am I saying? My mother would never know if I had went to hell. I snorted. Yes she would. She's my mother.

"I'm going to take you five years in the future to show you how those two men are living their lives without you in it." My Angel interrupted my inner thoughts.

I didn't think I could handle seeing Joe or Ranger five years into the future. Especially if I wasn't around, but my Angel took my head and when we faded out I knew I didn't have a choice.

When we faded back in, we were in a house I didn't recognized. It was a two story ranch style home that was painted a light blue with bright yellow shutters. The front lawn was littered in toys and bikes. There was a baby gate propped up against the front porch which also held a bunch of toys along with a out door wicker set that was painted to match the house.

My Angel and I walked up the front steps and went through the door to stand in the living room. I gasped out loud as I caught sight of Joe sitting back in a recliner with a small infant dressed in a pink sleeper on his chest. Two more were sitting on the floor in front of a giant Christmas tree and they were playing with their gifts. The older ones were both boys and they looked exactly like Joe.

I watched as a petite woman with blondish hair and green eyes walked in carrying a tray with cookies and milk. She smiled at Joe who in return smiled back. I knew that smile. That smile held all sorts of promises that he use to give me.

As soon as the woman sat down the boys came running over and grabbed a cookie. She ordered them to sit down while they ate their cookies. I didn't know their ages, but I knew Joe hadn't waited long before he met another woman and settled down. But I couldn't blame him. He looked so happy with his family that I felt as though I was intruding.

I turned to my Angel who quickly nodded. We walked back out the way we came and stopped on the front lawn.

"Are you surprised, Stephanie?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I am a little, but I'm happy that he found happiness. I honestly never thought he were destined to be together anyway, but he was familiar and I do love him." I answered truthfully.

She grinned. "You're just not in love with him." She commented and I agreed. I wasn't. My heart belong to another.

"Can we see Ranger?" I asked. I really needed to see him.

She nodded as she took my hand and we faded out. When we faded back in, I knew immediately that we were in Ranger's office where Ranger was currently working. He looked exactly the same. Not a hair out of a place or a wrinkle in sight.

"He doesn't miss me either." I stated sadly.

My Angel placed a comforting hand on my arm and shook her head. "Joe mourned you and he still misses you. Don't ever think differently. But Ranger... well just watch." She said and I turned back to Ranger as he sat behind his desk.

He continued to work even when Lester stepped in and got his attention. "Carlos, you need to get the hell out of this building. Your family is worried about you and so are the rest of us."

Ranger shook his head. "I'm fine. Now leave." He barked out before returning to the paperwork in front of him.

Lester slammed a hand down on his desk. "You are not fine. You still mourn her. Hell we all do, but she wouldn't want you wasting away to nothing, Carlos." Lester fired back at him.

Ranger looked up and glared at Lester. He looked downright evil but I could see the worry lines around his eyes and mouth. "I don't wanna talk about it, Santos. And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave right now." He ordered.

Lester shook his head. "Fine I'll leave. But you need to show your ugly mug before the family. They miss you." He stated before walking out of Ranger's office.

Before I was ready my Angel grabbed my hand and we faded out. We came back to stand in my apartment and I wanted to scream in outrage. I wanted to see Ranger again. I wanted to hold him and kiss him and never let him go.

I was fed up and pissed off. "Why are you showing me all this?" I asked her.

She gave a sad smile. "Do you remember what you said before you died?" She questioned. I thought for a minute and nodded. I did remember.

"I wished I could do it over." I answered.

She nodded. "When a person dies on Christmas Day, they are granted one wish if they so happen to make it."

My mouth dropped. "So you're saying I'm not dead. I'm not going to die."

She shook her head. "That's right, Stephanie. It isn't quite your time so you are being given another chance. Make your decision wisely, Dear Stephanie." She touched my arm and we faded out.

When I came to I was lying in bed wearing Ranger's black t-shirt and the phone was ringing. I quickly answered.

"Yo."

"Babe." That wonderful deep sexy voice was all I needed to hear. I knew I was alive and I was okay.

"Ranger." I teased back because I knew I could.

"You busy?" He asked. I laughed. It was Christmas.. aren't we all?

"For you, I'll make time." I told him being honest.

"Spend the day with me, Babe. With me and my family. At the Batcave." He asked of me.

I grinned. The Batcave was forever and I knew that was what I wanted. "Ranger, I would love to." I told him with a smile.

"Babe."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I realized today that it has been exactly one year since I wrote my first story which was also a Christmas Story. So I wanted to write another one. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Merry Christmas to my wonderful readers!<p> 


End file.
